Data collected on 12- to 74-year-old whites (N=10,854) during the second National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey, 1976 to 1980, a sample of the US population, were used to determine the association between various respiratory symptoms and the degree of allergen skin test reactivity. Prick-puncture testing using eight unstandardized allergens was performed. Allergen skin test reactivity was classified by means of the mean diameter of the erythema reaction at the 20-minute reading. Non reactors were the comparison group. The prevalence of allergic rhinitis increased as allergen skin test reactivity increased, with the odds ratio exceeding 8 for the group with two or more positive test results. The prevalence of asthma increased with the increasing allergen skin test reactivity only in nonsmokers. The odds ratio for allergic rhinitis with allergen skin test reactivity was higher with outdoor than indoor allergens. The association of allergic rhinitis with allergen skin test reactivity was higher when a physician had previously diagnosed allergic rhinitis. Chronic rhinitis, chronic bronchitis and chronic cough was not associated with allergen skin test reactivity.